The present disclosure relates generally to an air flow rate meter, such as a thermal dispersion air flow rate meter, configured to detect an air flow rate of a fluid flow. The air flow rate meter may be utilized in, for example, a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system.
A wide range of applications exist for HVAC systems. For example, residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in residences and buildings. Generally, HVAC systems may circulate a fluid, such as a refrigerant, through a closed loop between an evaporator coil where the fluid absorbs heat and a condenser where the fluid releases heat. The fluid flowing within the closed loop is generally formulated to undergo phase changes within the normal operating temperatures and pressures of the system, so that quantities of heat can be exchanged by virtue of the latent heat of vaporization of the fluid. A fan or fans may blow air over the coils of the heat exchanger(s) in order to condition the air.
Based on air flow demands, environmental conditions, system conditions, and other factors, it may be desirable to determine an air flow rate, temperature, and other characteristics of an air flow through the HVAC system. It is now recognized that traditional sensors and meters may lack versatility, and may be inaccurate, costly, and susceptible to thermal shock.